What Love Is
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Hermione contemplates exactly what love is, after running away from it.


A/N: Just something that came to mind right now.

Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Simple, No.

So love for me is not easy, I don't just say those words to anybody. They have to mean something to me, not just three words you use to make someone else happy, it should be said when you are ready to take that relationship to the next level, that level where it's not just kisses and giggles that place where you both finally let the other into your life completely. Not just into that part where it's all sunny and there's butterflies. The place where there are tornadoes and hurricanes.

That is why when my boyfriend, yes my boyfriend Draco Malfoy, whispered he loved me one afternoon while we were walking by the forbidden forest, I freaked out and ran away, not because I don't like him or you know just use him to make out, but because he stuttered out I love you and because he expected that I say it in return.

Which I am not prepared to do, I mean I don't really know what love for me is, I know what it means I just don't know what exactly I feel for him. And whether or not whatever I feel for him, can qualify as love. I know I like to spend time with him, and talk with him. But I don't think I can honestly say that I love him. And I can not say it without meaning that word, that damn word. I sighed in frustration, I had ran away from my boyfriend when he had said he loved me what kind of girl was I, I should have been ecstatic I should have screamed for joy but no I ran away and hid in my dorm room. Which there was no real use in it now that I thought about it since we were head boy and girl so we shared a common room, so he knew exactly where I was, and could easily come waltzing through my door most likely angry.

Yet I felt confident he would at least give me at least a few moment and if worst came to worst I could hide under my bed. Though I knew it was ridiculous a girl should not hide under her bed, because her boyfriend declared his love, but what can I say I'm just weird like that.

Draco Malfoy, his name seem to slip from my tongue like it belonged there, not like some foreign object that was utterly wrong for my tongue. Thinking clearly now I suppose that's how Draco fits within my whole life, at first I was weary of his Slytherin origins but once we put house rivalries aside and learned to use our first names and not last, well he turned out to be a pretty great guy, and an even better boyfriend.

He would actually listen when I talked, and he could read a book with out being bored to death and was the only one who could actually debate on subjects whether they be magical or muggle.

Yep, that's right Draco Malfoy no longer held a phobia for muggle things, though he refuse to admit it for fear of being compare to Mr. Weasley yet it could be coaxed from.

The smug smirk he held when he did win a debate melted my insides and made me forget about my loss, the way his arms wrapped around me, not as though he were claiming me but protecting me. Ah yes these were all the things that made me fall madly….

I shot out from under my covers, which had been my sanctuary for the last hour or so, and ran to Draco's room. Without bothering to knock I barged in and began to jump on his bed which he was currently lying on.

"Draco!" I squealed in delight as I jumped on top of him.

"Granger, what are doing here?" His harsh tone was very noticeable. "Wasn't it enough that you left me like a fool out there and you still expect things to go back to what they were well you are sadly mistaken, because…" Before he could make an even bigger fool of himself I kissed him hard on the mouth, with him stunned to silence I continued.

"I love you, I'm sorry about what happened but I was scared and I wasn't sure but I thought and I figured out that I've loved you through out this whole thing. And that you are really, really good for me, too good." I said as I looked into those wonderful grey eyes of his, I saw a smirk appear on his lips.

"I swear Granger for being the smartest witch of our age you took a really took a long time to figure out something, that only took me about a month."

"Shut up and kiss me, Malfoy." He obliged, and I couldn't help but realize that this was love, this is what I had been waiting for to be able to say those words to someone.

A/N: Hate it, Love it? Review.


End file.
